


Everywhere I Look

by BladedDarkness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has really graphic dreams of her and Rachel, in every position and place she's ever wanted. Every morning after, she wakes up wet and horny and takes care of herself. One day, she mistakes reality for a dream.  Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. Pure porn (with maybe a dash of plot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I Look

Panting breaths filled the auditorium as Quinn fiddled with Rachel's skirt, searching desperately for the zipper. She growled in frustration before pushing the offending garment up to the diva's waist and biting down hard on the brunette's neck, simultaneously yanking down her underwear as well. Quinn sought out Rachel's lips with her own and caught the petite girl in a scorching kiss.

Rachel pulled back first. “We shouldn't be doing this,” she murmured, “not here.” Quinn chuckled.

“Little too late for that, isn't it?” the cheerleader asked, wrapping an arm about Rachel while her free hand teased a tan thigh, lightly kneading.

Rachel tried to refocus her thoughts into something coherent. “Backstage?” Her hips bucked as Quinn's finger's brushed her slit and rubbed at her clit for a few seconds.

The blonde leaned in closer to the girl. “But I've got you right where I want you,” she whispered throatily as her finger's traced Rachel's opening. “Don't tell me you're worried about an audience.” She pushed one finger into her pussy quickly to cut off whatever the diva was going to say and Rachel's mouth worked noiselessly.

“Quinn...,” the brunette breathed, rocking a little more forcefully onto the taller girl's hand. “I-I really think-”

“Think what? I should let people know, let everyone see what they are missing? I bet everyone would love to watch Quinn Fabray fuck Rachel Berry.” She pulled out briefly only to shove two fingers back into the petite girl. Rachel whimpered, jerking a little as her eyes rolled back and she gripped Quinn's Cheerios skirt a little tighter.

“Look at you,” Quinn growled, pumping rapidly. “You can't even talk. You're speechless.” She lowered her voice and brought her lips right up to Rachel's ear. “Does it get you off, knowing that someone could walk in at any time and see you riding my fingers, completely desperate?” Rachel mewled, hips pleading silently for Quinn to go faster. “Knowing that I wouldn't stop no matter who caught us and you would be so completely satisfied that you wouldn't even care.”

“Close,” managed the brunette, sucking in air. “So close. Quinn, please.”

The cheerleader twisted her wrist, pleased with the moan that erupted from the diva. “Let's finish this, shall we?” Rachel nodded frantically, body tensing. Quinn rubbed quick, tight circles on her clit.

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
“Wha-?” Quinn started as Rachel collapsed into a boneless mass in her arms as she came and the sprinklers came on simultaneously. “Fire alarm?”

Rachel giggled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the blonde's neck. “No, silly, it's time to wake up.”

Quinn stared at her in disbelief before realization took place. “Son of a-”

And then she was staring at her ceiling, listening to the obnoxious beeping and fighting the urge to finish what her brain had started. She slapped a palm down on the clock. “Bitch,” she muttered darkly before getting up.

–

Quinn was having a terrible day. Not only did she have the most crappy wake-up call ever, but she was late for morning practice as well. Coach Sylvester had shouted some of her most-scathing insults at the blonde as she ran laps for punishment.

Unfortunately, it didn't end there. She barely passed a test in English, and the teacher held her after class to discuss her grade. This made her late to lunch. And since Coach Sylvester was on one of her weight-loss kicks, all the earlier Cheerios had snatched up the salads. She briefly contemplated grabbing a piece of pizza instead; until she spotted Coach on the far end of the cafeteria. She was not about to tempt that sleeping dragon again.

Her rotten luck carried over to glee practice apparently. Mr. Schue decided that another duets assignment would be a great idea. The difference was he had picked out their partners. With the day she had been having, Quinn really shouldn't have been surprised that Rachel Berry was her partner.

Which is how she found herself in the diva's bedroom, sitting on a not-so-horrifyingly decorated bed, watching the brunette flit around organizing stacks of music sheet and rambling a mile-a-minute while fighting off a migraine. And all Quinn wanted was for Rachel to shut up.

“God, Man-Hands, do you ever just shut up?” The blonde rubbed her temples. “And do you have anything for a headache?” She leaned forward and yanked open the drawer to Rachel's nightstand just as the petite girl turned around.

“Quinn, no!”

The cheerleader stared, throbbing temples instantly forgotten. Rachel covered her face, mortified and blushing bright red. Quinn reached forward and let the item hang from her finger by a strap, lips curling up in a wicked smirk. “Really, Berry? You dirty girl.”

“Quinn I can assure you-”

“Oh, this will be brilliant.” Quinn tossed the strap-on onto the bed and stood as an idea came to her. Perfect. “Let's hear it then,” she said, steering the oblivious brunette into sitting where Quinn had previously been. “Does Finn know you have that?”

“I – well, not precisely.”

“Really?” Quinn breathed into the shorter girl's ear, taking a seat next to her and angling her body towards Rachel. “And why's that?”

Rachel shivered. “It's not something that has come up – Quinn!” the girl exclaimed as the blonde rested her hand against the diva's stomach, spreading her fingers.

“Hmm?” purred the blonde, licking a moist trail along the shell of Rachel's ear, who fought back a moan and a shudder. “What were you saying?” She dropped a few kisses along the brunette's neck, nipping lightly.

“Fi – fuck!” A particularly sharp bite interrupted her thoughts, and Quinn soothed the area with her tongue. “Finn and I haven't progressed that far in our relationship.” The petite girl's head dropped to the side, exposing a long expanse of creamy skin to Quinn's questing lips. She sucked lightly on a tanned collarbone, using her hand to gently press Rachel backwards.

“Oh?” Quinn stealthily pushed up Rachel's shirt, stroking the skin revealed softly. “And what about our relationship?” She slowly pulled the brunette's top off, relishing the daze of lust Rachel seemed to be in, before popping the front clasp of her bra. Her Cheerios top followed suit.

“Our relationship? Quinn, we don't have a relationship,” the singer panted as the cheerleader tweaked a nipple. Quinn pulled back abruptly, hurt. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

“That's not true,” the blonde insisted, ignoring Rachel's look of shock. She scrambled for the previously discarded toy, dropping her skirt and underwear in quick succession and fiddling with the straps. Rachel sat up on her elbows to watch her frantic movements. Before Rachel had time to react, the taller girl had pressed one hand down on her shoulder, forcing her back onto the bed, the other on her thigh, dildo pressed snugly against her center through thin fabric. Her hips jerked haphazardly as Rachel fought not to react.

Quinn inched Rachel's skirt and underwear down the diva's legs, tossing them to the side before repositioning herself between the girl's legs. “Would you let me do this if we weren't?” she asked before thrusting forward. The brunette grasped tightly at Quinn's shoulders as the fake appendage slid into her, head tipping back in ecstasy, all reservations forgotten.

After pushing all the way inside, Quinn pulled back and thrust forward roughly, gripping Rachel's hips tightly to hold her still. The brunette let out a keening shriek, fighting Quinn's grasp and thrusting her hips up sharply towards the blonde. Rachel scrabbled at her back, hands trying to pull her impossibly closer, the dildo slipping deeper into her pussy.

“Oh fuck,” the diva groaned, arching up again against Quinn. She let one hand trail around to Quinn's front, palming a breast and rubbing insistently at the pebbled skin she found there before popping the raised nub into her mouth and sucking firmly. Quinn's eyes snapped shut and she reflexively pushed further into the girl beneath her, eliciting another moan that drove her need even higher.

She pumped furiously into the singer, positively purring as the insert hit her just right. Rachel mewled desperately, rocking urgently in an attempt to match Quinn's pace. The blonde lost it when Rachel met her thrust halfway, the brunette following her seconds later. The taller girl collapsed, trying to cuddle even closer to Rachel. All was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” Quinn tried to pull herself from the cloud of bliss she was floating on to focus on what Rachel was saying, eyes remaining shut contentedly.

“How do you know what my room looks like?”

“What?” The blonde's eyes snapped open and she blinked, momentarily disoriented as she awoke in her own room.

“You've got to be kidding me.” The cheerleader sighed and tried to ignore her throbbing arousal, shifting around in her bed before rolling over. She laid there for a few minutes, trying in vain to go back to sleep. Every. Damn. Time. Quinn sighed. “Damn it,” she muttered before slipping a hand into her shorts. Her head tilted back instantly in relief as two fingers filled her.

–

The blonde could feel herself getting close. She slowly ground herself against Rachel's now-slick thigh, fingers palming and kneading the brunette's ass as she continued to thrust. The diva's fingers curled around her hips to balance the cheerleader.

Quinn couldn't believe they were doing this. Never in a million years did she expect Rachel to be the one to propose this little rendezvous in the janitor's closet, much less for herself to accept.

It wasn't just the thrill of having sex at school, where anyone could potentially catch them. The brunette was dressed so innocently sinful, in a sexy much-too-little skirt with the most adorable pigtails and a tied-up button-down exposing tantalizing skin, that Quinn wasn't the least ashamed for humping the diva. 

“Oh God,” Quinn breathed, head falling back to thump softly against the wall while her nails dug into Rachel's ass. “Rach...” Her breath hitched as the girl reached for her tie and yanked her forward into an explosive kiss for dominance that Quinn quickly won. Rachel grasped tightly to her vest, rubbing her thumbs against her abs through Quinn's white shirt before returning to play with the tie, wrapping it around her hand possessively.

“You got a – shit! – fetish or something?”

Rachel smirked, glancing down at where Quinn's white pants lay in a pile on the floor before looking up at the blonde through thick eyelashes. “You look like a teacher,” she murmured, flexing her thigh into Quinn who released a whimper. The cheerleader understood instantly.

“And you're the sweet little school girl I seduced, hmm?” Rachel ran her tongue over her bottom lip before biting it and nodding shyly. Quinn felt another rush of heat flood her core.

“Miss Fabray,” Rachel husked softly, sending shivers down Quinn's spine. Shit, that was hot.

“Again,” the blonde pled, and Rachel slid her hands through Quinn's curls before cupping the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss.

“Miss Fabray,” breathed Rachel against her ear, and Quinn's eyes rolled back as her pussy clenched and she came hard, Rachel's thigh pressed firmly to her clit.

“Miss Fabray,” a deep voice intoned, and Quinn darted her eyes over to her teacher, a frown marring his face. “Please try to pay attention, Miss Fabray.”

Several students snickered and Quinn slunk low in her seat. “Yes sir,” she murmured, crossing her legs to relieve some of the ache and alternately glancing at the clock and the door forlornly. She sighed.

–

Sometimes Quinn wondered if her mother thought people were stupid. That had to be the explanation for why she was sitting nice and prim at a chastity ball, wearing white. It was probably one of the last places Quinn belonged, and she was certain everyone knew it. The lingering eyes all night were proof of that.

This was pointless, especially after having given up a baby last year and her father being kicked out of the house. She sighed, bored, having been snubbed by the other attendees.

“Quinn?” The voice caused the cheerleader to look up in shock, then confusion. What was Rachel 'RuPaul' Berry doing here?

“Aren't you Jewish?” The brunette shrugged, folded her red dress – sexy red dress – underneath herself and sat down next to the taller girl.

“Yes,” replied Rachel, not bothering to elaborate.

“So why are you here?” asked Quinn, annoyed.

“You tell me.” Quinn arched her eyebrow. “This is your dream after all.”

“My dream?”

“Well, daydream to be precise.”

“Oh...” Quinn suddenly had a hard time looking at Rachel in case the girl was upset she had graphic dreams about her. Then she realized that this was Rachel in her imagination so she could control whatever the diva did anyway.

“Yeah.”

“So...”

“You wanna make out?” Rachel asked suddenly. “You know, shove your fall from grace in their face?”

Okay, maybe Quinn lacked that control over her imagination. That was probably why she was having these dreams in the first place.

Quinn shrugged, pondering the thought and wondering if it would really be worth it to piss off her mother, even in her head. The brunette sighed before straddling the blonde and stealing a quick kiss. “Relax? For me?” the diva asked, and Quinn melted.

Everything else happened too fast for Quinn to process. Rachel had gone from softly kissing her to an all-out passionate attack on the taller girl, three fingers deep in Quinn and with her white dress bunched up in Rachel's free hand at her waist. Quinn clutched frantically at the girl. Around her, she could hear the scandalized murmurs of the crowd as they watched on, but she paid them no mind. Every one of Quinn's senses was currently focused on being immersed in Rachel and the sensations she was creating.

The blonde wasn’t going to be able to hold out for very long. Then a quick, probing tongue was tangling with hers. Quinn fisted Rachel's hair just a bit tighter as the brunette's fingers continued to work her over, pumping and scissoring. She was so close – 

“Quinnie?” The blonde jumped at the voice before looking up into her mother's eyes, who gave her a small grin. “The sermon's over.”

Quinn watched as her mother went to mingle with a few of the other women, then ran her hand through her hair and looked down, grasping the pew and nervously biting her lip.

“I'm so going to hell.”

–

Quinn kept a quick even pace, pulling the brunette closer until she felt Rachel’s throbbing clit against her. She smirked at the fast tempo the little nub beat out, pushing deeper into the girl while simultaneously twisting her nipples.

“Mine,” she growled out, alternatitely pumping rapidly into the girl before giving a deep thrust and letting out a groan of satisfaction as the singer shuddered, keening into the cheerleader's ear.

“Oh God,” the shorter girl moaned, rocking frantically against the blonde, hips canting at a rapid pace that Quinn had trouble matching. “Qui-Quinn.”

She pushed in deeply again and sighed in satisfaction as the insert pressed into her clit. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Rachel agreed, “Oh fuck! Always, always yours.” Quinn grinned before leaning closer to the diva.

“That's right. Do you know how hot it is to know that while your boyfriend is out there on the field, winning the game, with one word, you'll let me fuck you senseless under the bleachers?”

Quinn pushed herself up so she could watch as Rachel writhed underneath her, moaning and gasping, fingers scrabbling the ground below her. Knowing that she was the one causing the girl to feel that pleasure caused a thrill of excitement to course down her spine and made any potential grass stains worth it and she thrust harder into the brunette, dildo sunk deep into the singer, capturing the diva's moan in a fiery kiss that made her go deaf to the cheering crowd as the game ended, Rachel still shuddering in her arms from her orgasm.

Except when she opened her eyes, she was looking up instead of down and Brittany was shaking her while Santana smirked at her over the taller blonde's shoulder. Quinn covered her face in mortification, belatedly acknowledging her still aching core when she shifted. She bit her lip and looked up at her two friends. Maybe...

Quinn shook her head. No. She wasn't about to engage in that kind of sleepover with them.

–

The blonde pushed herself off the door, locking it behind her as she stalked toward the diva. The brunette smirked at her before closing the blinds with a snap of her wrist and meeting Quinn halfway. The cheerleader grasped the petite girl around the hips and lifted onto the desk. Rachel crossed her legs and gazed up at Quinn with a coy look.

“I don't think we have to worry about this being sanitary,” the singer purred, giggling a little as she gripped the front of Quinn's shirt and wrapped her legs around the taller girl, pulling her flush against her core. Quinn's hands fell automatically to Rachel's thighs, caressing the smooth tan skin she found there, lazily tracing upwards. The brunette tossed her head back, small pants escaping her as Quinn's fingers crept up the insides of her thighs, tantalizingly close to her ache.

“I bet Miss Pillsbury doesn't even notice,” Quinn whispered conspiratorially before sliding to the floor and parting Rachel's legs further. She gently tugged the girl's panties down her legs before pressing a kiss to the brunette's center, inhaling the heady scent. Suddenly she felt nervous, shy, and looked up through her lashes to the girl above her. “I've never done this,” she confessed.

Rachel reached a hand down and softly clasped one of Quinn's. “It's okay,” she soothed, and that gave the cheerleader the confidence to tentatively lick up Rachel's slit. A quiet gasp escaped the singer above her, so she repeated the action with more force. Rachel gently rocked forward once, fingers clenching around the edge of the desk. “Keep going,” she urged, biting back a moan.

It wasn't like the other times Quinn had imagined. It wasn't rushed or hurried, fueled by lust. The passion was still there, but was tempered by a need for more, something more connecting. When Quinn wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit and sucked hard, the petite brunette came silently, shuddering hard.

Quinn felt like crying when she woke up.

–

Quinn let out a groan, muscles aching in protest as she trudged her way into the locker room. Coach Sylvester had kept the blonde cheerleader after practice to discuss 'battle strategies' when all Quinn had wanted was a nice long nap.

At least she would have the locker room to herself. Stripping on the way to the shower, Quinn grabbed a towel and set the uniform down in a nice pile, promising herself she would hang it up later. She quickly adjusted the water temperature and let out another groan as the heated water pounded her bare skin, massaging her tense muscles. Quinn braced herself with her hands before fully propping herself against the wall, eyes slipping shut at the steady rhythm of the cascading water, mind devoid of all thoughts.

The blonde stayed this way for quite some time before finally shutting off the water and grabbing her towel. She halfheartedly kicked her uniform on her way to her locker for a fresh change of clothes. Turning around the corner of a row of lockers, Quinn froze.

Rachel Berry remained perfectly still, sitting on a bench. Quinn swallowed as the brunette rose and advanced towards her, darkened brown orbs boring into her own even as the cheerleader backed into the lockers.

“Rach? W-what are you do-” Quinn lost her voice as Rachel got right in her face, warm breath blowing tantalizingly over Quinn's still-damp neck where a few droplets of errant water still clung.

“Shhh,” the petite singer whispered, finger teasingly over the blonde's lips, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. Rachel's hand slipped lower to lightly trace Quinn's collarbones. “No talking.”

The taller girl fought back a moan, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. They snapped back open when the heat of Rachel's body was suddenly absent and she watched as the girl slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing toned abs that Quinn's fingers itched to touch. If only she wasn't holding up that damn towel.

The shirt dropped to the floor and Quinn watched it fall before darting her eyes back up to Rachel. The diva's red bra stood out tauntingly against tanned skin that the blonde could imagine, had imagined, licking every inch of with great care. Rachel's bra joined her shirt on the floor before the brunette approached Quinn again, this time allowing her fingers to trail up Quinn's bare thigh until the towel barred further progress.

Quinn's hands fluttered automatically to Rachel's hips as the diva pressed her against the lockers and Quinn forgot to how to breathe as the singer's soft lips met her own, engaging them in a slow, languid kiss.

This was so much better than the times Quinn had imagined before. Rachel's lips fit perfectly between hers as they parted to allow the diva's tongue access while her roaming hands tugged insistently at the blonde's towel. The knot came undone and the towel slipped to cling about her waist, allowing delicious skin-on-skin contact. Quinn's hands came up and gripped the back of Rachel's head, reveling in the velvety texture of the brunette's curls between her fingers.

She took in a lungful of air when Rachel pulled back and rested her forehead against the cheerleader's. “Quinn,” murmured Rachel, cupping her chin before pecking her lightly. Her eyes dipped down briefly before they met hazel orbs again. “You're so beautiful.” Rachel surged forward for another soft kiss.

It was too much for Quinn. She felt dizzy, intoxicated by Rachel and the sweet mixture of love and lust the petite girl was projecting. Her knees gave out and the world went black.

–

Quinn groaned as she woke up. A spike of anger went through her when she realized she was still in the locker room, in her towel, post-shower. Alone. She sat down on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself, staring bitterly at the floor. Always alone.

The quick clatter of shoes against the tile left her scrambling to cover herself.

“Oh – you're awake!” Rachel gave her a nervous smile before offering her a water bottle. The blonde took it, confused. What was going on?

She stared at the girl as she took slow sips, watching as the brunette squirmed.

“I'm sorry,” the singer said shortly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. “For what?” Rachel stared at the floor.

“For... for kissing you.” She fixed Quinn in an intense gaze. “I realize now that my actions were not the appropriate way to express my feelings and are no doubt the reason behind the shock causing your collapse. It was highly improper for me to approach the issue when you were – are – in a state of undress, much less to just kiss you without permission first. Which is unusual when you consider my impressive tendency to talk and seek approval for every aspect of my life, especially with how much I seek approval from potential partners and - ”

“Rach,” Quinn cut in softly, watching the petite girl abruptly stop talking. After a few seconds, she diverted her eyes from the blonde and turned towards the exit. Quinn gently clasp her wrist, halting her movement and causing the girl to stare at her in confusion. She wet her lips, pausing slightly, “What happened earlier? It – it was real?”

Rachel's face crinkled a little at the question, eyes dropping momentarily before raising again as a hint of a blush appeared on her neck, and Quinn realized that while Rachel may have redressed, Quinn was very much still naked and only half-covered by her towel. After a second, the brunette nodded.

The cheerleader pulled the girl to her, encompassing her in a hug which Rachel returned hesitantly, bodies flush. She pressed a kiss into Rachel's hair. “Thank God.”


End file.
